It Doesn't Even Matter!
by Goerdie123
Summary: Gabriella just moved to East High and is totally dofferent, Troy is rich and popular what happens when Gabriella gets a job working for Troy and his Dad? Better than it sounds.
1. First Day!

**It Doesn't Even Matter**

Troy Bolton was a typical boy at East High, he was rich and the most popular guy in school. His parents owned one of the biggest sports store and gym in the world, it was worldwide really, that's how he was so rich. Another thing about him was he was a player and he knew it, and none of the girls at East High had really worked it out. He kept it a secret from girls but all the girls were dumb at East High anyway so he could tell them and they'd just say ok and be fine with it. His reputation was his life. Troy had golden brown locks that were straight naturally, huge muscles that stood out so much and was quite tall. He was so hot!

Gabriella Montez was well a normal girl everywhere except East High, the only reason, she didn't have money or so everyone thought. Her story was her dad had died and the only income to the house was her moms. Half the girls hated her because she moved alot and had alot of clothes from different countries they would die for. So her only friends well she doesn't know yet she hasn't set foot in East High. She only knows the things she does because of the looks she got her first week there when her mom hadn't registered her to a school yet.

It was the first day of East High for Gabriella, she walked in the school wearing a denim mini skirt and a low cut top with the words "Do me good or you'll pay" written on it, her feet were just placed in black and white sketchers to match her top. A few boys eyes were covered by their girlfriends as she walked down the hallway. When she arrived in homeroom a Blonde girl and Black haired girl were sitting talking and a few others spread around the room . The blonde walked over . Just thin her heels and skinny jeans, diamond earrings dangling from her ears.

"Hi" she said simply looking at Gabriella up and down.

"Hi, i'm Gabriella Montez nice to meet you" she replied just used to it.

"Montez?, i recognise that name Tay any ideas?"

"Yeah me too, someone we know has that name, It's Katie no Brittany oh nevermind" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, you're our friend now, come sit with us?"

"Sure" Gabriella replied then followed the two girls to a seat.

As people started filling up the room a couple of people noticed Gabriella and spoke to her the thing that annoyed her was that they were all boys that were hitting on her, all the girls sat back and stared. And none of the boys caught her eye not even Troy. He didn't come over to her though, he was with Tiffany at the moment. Tiffany was the head cheerleader of East High she was popular beyond popular at all costs. He kissed her, it looked so passion filled like they were in love just then another blonde girl walked in the room Gabriella recognised her straight away then they both rushed to eachother and hugged a few people stared.

"Everyone listen up!" the blonde who was named Crystal called out everyone immediatly looked "This is my cousin Gabriella and I swear if anyone does anything to hurt her I will break their nose and that's a promise!" Everyone listened when Crystal said something she ment it.

"Crystal!" Sharpay and Taylor said in unison.

"Crystal Montez, I knew I recognised it" Sharpay said relieved.

After homeroom Gabriella and Sharpay had history, they sat together then Troy walked in and sat next to Gabriella, she didn't really care until Sharpay whispered in her ear "Watch out major player by your side."

"Wait him? the guy sitting beside me is a player?"

"Yeah he's like been through almost every girl in East High even first years he doesn't do sex with them though"

"Oh my God that's so perverted" Gabriella said out loud.

"What is?" the guy asked.

"Nothing"

"Yeah well if you keep sitting next to me i'll be perverted"

"Woah, you sat next to me." She shot back.

"Damn you're like Crystal."

"What?"

"I was seeing if you were like Crystal, I mean she's good in bed and everything but she has a temper."

"Whatever"

When the day was over Gabriella walked in her house greeted by noone unless you count a not from her mom that read

"_Dear Gabriella,_

_ive went out to dinner with a friend from work wont be back until late see you soon_

_love,_

_mom"_

_Ok she's with a guy and im suppose to just hang round a lonely house...or i could go to Crystal's..Yeah!! _Gabriella thought then left the house to get to Crystal's

* * *

Tell me what you think? ill only continue if i get 10 reviews or over!!


	2. Everywhere I Go

Gabriella walked to Crystals house and Crystals mom answered the door, Shannon, she was beautiful shiny blonde hair at a normal length, tanned body not to mention a gorgoues body, she was thin and tall. She wore a white short sleeved top with crystals stuck on in the shape of a heart, black jeans with crystals on the back in the same shape and just white fluffy slippers on her feet as she was just around the house.

"Hi Gabriella" Shannon said as she noticed her.

"Hi aunt Shannon" Gabriella replied "Is Crystal here?"

"No, she's went to Troy's she won't be long, she just went to get something from him then she'll be back, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah thanks" They both walked in the livingroom and sat down it was like all the other times Gabriella visit family when noone was her age, an akward silence until something exciting happened. Something did happen you wouldn't excactly call it exciting but Crystal walked in.

"Hi Gabs" Crystal said noticing Gabriella "come up to my room" the two girls walked upstairs and sat on Crystals bed leaving Shannon by herself watching tv.

"So who's Troy?" Gabriella asked curiously

"Come here and i'll show you" Crystal walked to the window with Gabriella and she pointed out to 4 guys playing basketball "There the one that just scored!"

Gabriella's mouth dropped "Him the player?That's Troy?"

"Yeah and I don't see him as a player, I see him as a guy with options."

"You are so stupid you know that?"

"Yeah but Gabs look at him, he's so hot and cute and gorgeous and strong and sexy and-"

"Snap out of it!"

"Fine but you'll fall for him sooner of later everyone does"

"Yeah in your dreams Crystal"

"No, in yours Gabriella"

For the next few hours they talked and listened to music, it was now 10:30pm

"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans..." Gabriella sang then looked at the clock. "Hey Crystal im going now, i'll see you tomorrow" They hugged then Gabriella left, when she walked in the house her mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom how was the guy?" Gabriella asked walking upstairs.

"She wasn't guy" Maria said, she was a beautiful as Shannon but with black hair and wearing blue jeans with red slippers and a red top.

Gabriella stopped half way up the stairs "It wasn't a guy?"

"No, it was Lucille my friend from work did I say it was a guy anyway?" She said turning round to face Gabriella who was now in the kitchen doorway.

"No"

"She said you might know her son"

"Who's her son?"

"Troy Bolton"

"No No No, everywhere I turn I hear that name!" With that Gabriella stormed upstairs and went to bed.

In the morning Gabriella woke up and went straight in the shower, she always made sure she was gorgoeus for school and everywhere really, she was extremely self conscious, not in the way she hated her body, yes she hated a few things about her. However she would never do something stupid like get plastic surgery(unless she needed it like Ashley Tisdale did), she'd simply cover it up with make-up or self tan. She came out of the shower and chose her clothes from a pretty big closet. I can tell you something if she didn't have money she did because she had so many clothes all colour co-ordinated, she felt like pink today, so she walked over to her pink section and picked a low cut shirt with "DON'T U THINK I'M HOT!!" written on it then went to her jeans section. She had one hundred and one pairs of jeans(thats how many i have i was so bored when my internet was off i counted them lol)but eventually picked black ones with a "G" on the back then off to her shoes. one hundred and forty six pairs she has(ok so i only have 78 but still see how bored i was i sorted all my clothes out n put them in outfits and everythin i have 2 say my rooms alot tidier now lol)she picked a pair of pink pumps then just some black accesories. She did her make-up and put her clothes on, she had totally forgotten about Troy by now, her hair was left hanging down in the locks she had with just a pink heart clip in the side.

She walked downstairs her mom had already left for work and left her some money and a note saying she'd be back before school ended and not to make plans for after school. Gabriella was slightly confused about after school but got on with it and got her things and left the house. Waiting outside was Sharpay in her car with Taylor and an unfamilar boy with blonde hair like Sharpay's wearing a black shirt and jeans, he caught Gabriella's eye as she locked the door and walked to the car.

"Hey people" she said getting in the backseat next to the boy.

"Hey gabs" The two girls said together

"Gabs this is my brother Ryan" Sharpay said "He would be in his own car but-"

"Shar don't rub it in anymore" Ryan interrupted annoyed

"but" Sharpay started again "He crashed it in to a wall last night because his girlfriend, who I did say would leave him, left him"

"And that would be rubbing it in" Ryan said sarcastically

"Awww Shar you've upset him" Gabriella said playing along with the sarcasm tone

"Yeah Shar" Taylor joined "You upset him"

"What is this? Gang up on Sharpay time"

"Yeah!" the other three said then they all burst out laughing.

Gabriella and Ryan turned to face eachother, he stared into her eyes, he wouldn't break contact, Sharpay and Taylor were too busy talking to notice the two were quiet.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend" Gabriella managed to say softly, still with Ryan's eyes looking at her

"It's ok, she wasn't special" he replied back softly, for some reason both of them were out of breath, panting under their breath.

Suddenly, a large group of guys came driving past them in a bigger black car shouting, not at them but eachother.

"HEY RYAN!!" one of the boys shouted, then all the others shouted of him too.

They were jocks, popular jocks Gabriella couldn't believe Ryan was a jock, he seemed so sweet and gentle not like a jock, dirty and nasty. Ryan got out of the car and join his friends While Sharpay drove to parking space, then the three girls got out the carand walked in the building.

"Oh my god Gabs i've only just noticed your shoes they are gorgeous, where'd you get them and what size are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I got them from New York and size 5" she replied

"I'm a 5 too!" the two other girls squealed back, then a group of guys(jocks) walked passed and shouted in their ears

"Hi ladies" Troy said seductively once the guys had stopped.

"What do you want Troy haven't we had this talk?" Sharpay snapped with Taylor by her side and Gabriella on the other

"Yeah we did shar but you know I like to disobey the rules"he said then got right up to her ear and whispered "Especially in bed"

"Get lost Troy or i'll get Crystal on you" Sharpay said annoyed

"No, I think me and Crystal settled our differences last night"

"Yeah but me and you haven't and like you said i'm like Crystal" Gabriella butted in

"Yeah in one way i haven't tested the other way yet, but i can if you want" he said wrappng his arm around Gabriella's waste

"You want to move that or should I?"

"Your choice" Gabriella moved his arm away

"You will never get me i'm not dumb and you'll never change me."

"Fair enough, i'll see you tonight" he said walking off with the guys

"I have plans tonight"

"Yeah, wait 'til you find out what!" he shouted still walking.

"Do I have any classes with him today?" Gabriella asked turning towards Sharpay and Taylor

"If Coach Morris isn't in today like yesterday then gym."

"Please be in"

It soon reached second lesson of the day which for Gabriella and Sharpay was free period.

"I don't get this school" Gabriella told Sharpay in the music department while she was searching for a cd

"How come?" she asked finding the cd

"Because everyone has a different free period, at my other schools one year has it one time or two times in a week"

"Yeah well this is just different" She said turning the cd on.

The song "low" came on.

"Oh my god me and Crystal were listening to this last night" Gabriella said

"Yeah we were doing dancing in gym and i like dancing to this song, come here?" Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and started dancing to the music and not just that song lots of songs one after another. What they didn't relise was it was really sexy dancing and together well it might as well have been a lap dance. Another thing they didn't know was a certain someone was watching. Or was it something more?

* * *

I'm only continuing if i get 10 reviews so it should be 20 or more altogether!!R&R


	3. Fine!

It eventually came to fourth lesson of the day which was gym for all seniors, well the ones that showed up, which most people did because of the cat fights and actual fights between people. Everyone was coming together today as they were one coach down.

"So what's the story on Troy why does he turn up to gym?" Gabriella asked while everyone was getting changed,

"Well his dad used to be the coach here but when he got tired of going out of school alot for his buisness he quit and runs his buisness full time so Troy loves sport and not to mention the fights that happen are so good and i'll gaurentee you there will be one" Taylor answered

"Wow, so we're getting an intresting gym lesson?"

"Always do" Sharpay said

When the girls arrived in the gym all the boys were gathered looking at something on someones phone, no girl would dare to go over there, after all they could have been looking at porn. But when some boys came to the girls and started feeling Sharpay up everyone of the girls knew it was something to do with them

"What the hell guys?" Sharpay said confused

"Well that dancing was pretty sexy from our view" a random guy said

"And where was your view from?" Gabriella asked

"Ryan's phone" Troy said standing so close to Gabriella she was shiverring.

Gabriella thought for a second then whispered something in Sharpay's ear and walked off. Before long she was back with a cd player and cd, "You can have a better view then leave us alone deal?"

"Oh yeah for these guys but I like a personal viewing, tonight?" Troy said back up close to Gabriella

"You'll get what we give you and like it okay?"

"Yeah that's both of you but you Gabriella tonight?"

"For the last time I have plans tonight!"

"And I said wait and see what they are!"

While this was going on Sharpay whispered to Taylor "We did say there'd be an intresting lesson didn't we?"

A few seconds later someone walked in the gym, a coach, Coach Martin, the girls coach. He was around twenty-five years old not that hot but dateable, he had jet black hair and he was so muscular like Troy I suppose or maybe Troy was a little less muscular, not by much though.

He blew the whistle and everyone looked at him "Ok sorry i'm late I had to get a partner list, right i'll read them out find your partner and get a space we are dancing." Some of the boys groaned but lived with it. Coach Martins read all the names out and three were left Troy, Ryan and Gabriella who had to be in a three together.

"You should be good at this Gabriella right?" Troy said to her, she felt closed in, Troy was on her left Ryan on her right, she didn't like it at all. When the class was underway everyone was told to make a dance routine to the song that was playing - MVP - Rock Ya Body(ok so i did a dance to it in p.e the other day we had pom poms n ribbons n hoops me and my 2 besties were together and we won the compitition our teacher set lol i did a triple backflip lol yay!!)

"What do you have in mind Gabriella?" Ryan asked in a tone that sounded like Troy's.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" she asked back slightly annoyed

"Wait I have an idea" Troy said and stood infront of Gabriella and Ryan behind her and they started pushing themselves against her(like in bring it on all or nothing when they r crumping lol).

"Stop it!" Gabriella told them both

"Get mad" Ryan replied still pushing against her, Gabriella tried to push them off but they were too strong for her and with the loudness of the music noone would hear her scream. Gabriella came to her last option - go along with it. She swung her arm round towards Troy's head he ducked, she done the same with Ryan and he ducked, now she'd done that she felt stronger and pushed herself towards Ryan, he moved slightly but not much. Ryan and Gabriella started to feel more comfortable dancing towards eachother and so were getting into more heated dancing so Troy decided to back-off, only seconds after that Ryan and Gabriella kissed. Not just a normal peck i'm talking heated passionate kiss. It didn't take long for people to notice.

"Ewww my brother and friend are making out..Taylor help!" Sharpay said and hid in Taylor's shoulder.

Ryan pulled back from the kiss first and it wasn't because he didn't want to kiss it was because he needed air. It only took like fifteen seconds for guys to go and pat Ryan on the back and everything, also some girls went to Gabriella until now noone knew her she was just a girl, now she was possibly a jock's girlfriend.

"I don't believe you just made out with my brother" Sharpay said still in shock.

"But that's a good thing hun' shes never saw someone kiss him it's always in private and with you being your friend she's shocked" Taylor explained

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Sharpay said still pretty much shocked. "Is he a good kisser?" She saw some people glare at her "What i'm out of shock and he's my brother I have a right to know"

Gabriella laughed "You are so supernatural Sharpay"

"That doesn't answer my question" Gabriella started to walk away with the girls following her and Sharpay still questioning her. Toy wasn't happy he was jealous of Ryan and the fact noone was paying attention to him that whole time, everyone always payed attention to him, he was the MOST popular guy in school and he wasn't going to let Ryan take that away from him.

At lunch everyone was talking about the kiss, Ryan and Gabriella couldn't get to eachother to talk about it, so at the moment it was a heat of the moment kiss nothing else, but they couldn't be sure.

It was last lesson of the day - biology, which was a lesson Sharpay wasn't in so yet again Gabriella was in between Ryan and Troy. Luckily their desk was at the front of the class so they both couldn't try anything, well Troy couldn't anyway.

"Ok everyone can anyone tell me what we did last lesson?" The Teacher said, Mrs Carr said

"We talked about animals in the wild" Tiffany said.

"No I think that was a while ago Tiffany"

"Whatever."

"Noone?..okay we were talking about..."

"Gabriella" Ryan whispereed

"Yeah?" she whispered back looking up at him

"Hi" he whispered smiling at her

"Hi" she smiled back.

"You two are so cheesy" Troy remarked out loud

"Excuse me Mr Bolton?"

"What?"

"Who were you referring to with that comment?"

"The pimp and bimbo beside me"

"What'd you call me? Gabriella asked offended.

"A bimbo a dirty little bimbo"

"Dude you better back off her" Ryan said annoyed

Troy stood up "Yeah? What you gonna do if i don't?"

Ryan also stood up "I'll make you wish you were never born"

"Okay boys I think you need to stop!" Mrs Carr said but it was too late Troy punched Ryan and Ryan didn't hesitate to punch back, they were fighting. And there was blood not lots and lots of blood but quite a lot. When people started shouting "FIGHT!!" some teachers heard and Coach Martins came in and pulled them off eachother.

"PRINCEPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!" he shouted

"Gabriella I think you should go too" Mrs Carr said, Gabriella followed Troy, Ryan and Coach Martins to Princepal Matisui's office. They walked in and Coach Martin explianed what happened, then left.

"So boys what was this fight over?" The Princepal asked them, the boys wouldn't look at eachother at all.

"I think it was over me?" Gabriella came out with the boys didn't answer.

"How?"

"Because he called her a dirty bimbo!"

"He was being proper wierd to her!"

These were the boys comments to that.

"Ok why is it when I ask you a question Gabrella has to answer it and when I ask her one you two answer it?"

Noone answered after awhile the Princepal had had enough of them so let them go on the condition Troy and Ryan stayed away from me. When Gabriella got out Sharpay was waiting for her.

"What the hell happened?" Sharpay asked.

"They did" Gabriella replied sounding stressed.

Sharpay drove Gabriella home and Gabriella walked in and lay on the sofa kicking her pink pumps off.

"Hey don't get too comfy, you have work"

"Work?" that word sounded like the worst word in the world at the moment.

"Yes, I got you a job at Bolton Sports, now get up"

Gabriella stood up and ran to where her mom was in the kitchen "Mom Bolton Sports? as in Troy's mom and dad's buisness?"

"Yes now get ready and in the car you can't say no now can you?"

"Mom any other time I would thank you for getting me a job because I agreed to get one but you have no idea the position you've put me in!"

"Gabriella Michelle Montez get ready and in that car now!"

"Fine!"

* * *

YET AGAIN 10 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE SO IT SHOULD BE 3O OR MORE!! AND IDEAS WELCOME!!:)

XOXO

AMANDA


	4. One Republic!

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat of her mom's car pulling into the Bolton Sports, when they got out the car they were greeted by a tall thin woman with eyes the same colour as Troy's, she was wearing jeans and a Bolton Sports T-Shirt on.gabriella's

"Maria, nice to see you come in" the woman said to Gabriella's mom as they hugged and walked to the staff entrance, Gabriella walking slower behind kicking her feet.

"Dad it won't take long and it saves her finding out herself right?" TRoy was talking to his dad in his office as the three girl's passed walking to the lounge.

"Troy, I don't mind you showing her round it's just if you're mom see''s you with a staff member during her shift's, she's still about you playing girls" his dad replied back flicking threw papers

"Really?..I thought she got over it when she sent me to boarding school for a month?"

"That was to give you a punishment not to get over it."

"Dad please i'm begging here I won't try nothing i swear" they're was an awkward silence for a short amount of time which was broken by Jack

"Okay, but any funny buisness and Dylan's taking over i know he won't try anything"

Troy chuckled for a second "He could he's just not into what girls I date are into he like's Tim Mcgraw and One republic noone likes them."

"I like them so i'm a nobody then" Dylan said walking in the office, he had curly brown hair I guess you could say he was the double of Troy with less muscles and obviously the hair,

"Son why don't you try hanging around with Troy's gangs and don't sit in a classroom by yourself listening to music and drawing at free period?" Jack suggested

"Because his gangs just hit on girls talk about girls and look at girls."

"No they-"

"Yes they do!" Gariella butted in an god a hit on the head from her mom as they stood in the back entrance of the office "But it's true just because all the girls want them they talk about them, I've known plenty gangs like that"

"What was your solution?" Jack asked

"Sit in a classroom listening to One Republic and writing" this made Dylan's head pop up and look at Gabriella

"You like One Republic?" Dylan asked surprised

"Yeah I love them, I went to a concert well 3" (i only went to 1 lol they rock) Jack smirked at his wife Lucille then turned back

"Dylan why don't you show Gabriella around the place?"

"Whoa dad I thought you said I-"

"Yeah I will" they left the room and Dylan showed Gabriella around until they got to the gym when they bumped in to someone

"Dylan dad wants you now." Troy said looking at him with an evil look

"I'm showing Gabby around"

"He wants you even ask Chelsea" everyone turned to Chelsea who looked confident in saying

"He said it was urgent"

Chelsea was thirteen with blond hair that wasn't natural with black streaks, she was quite scary really, her nose was pierced and her make-up was black.

"OK i'll go, won't be long Gabby" Dylan said giving in before running off

"Well, the dance studio's are that way and some aren't booked" Troy said to Gabriella with a smirk on his face.

Just then 4 minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake ran through the gym the music in there overpowered it but it was still noticable, it was Gabriella's phone, she answered it, it was Sharpay.

"Gabs you know that kiss, was it a heat of the moment or a getting together one?" Sharpay asked

"I have no idea we haven't really talked about it why?"

"Because Ryan has just got back with his ex-girlfriend"

"Oh my god, I know he's a jock but seriously kissing a girl getting in a fight about a girl then getting back together with another girl, UGH the bastard" Gabriella said hanging up. Troy smirked he knew it was his fault her forced Ryan's exgirlfriend to get back with him and he knew Ryan couldn't resist it.

"Dad didn't even want me, but he said that Gabriella can go home and you start tomorrow four exact" Dylan told them smiling at Gabriella shyly. Gabriella noticed and smiled back causing Dylan to be more confident with it.

When Gabriella got back into the car she never said a word until her mom asked.

"So Gabriella what did you think of Dylan?"

"He's nice about the only nice guy I don't know" Gabriella said and started to laugh, her mother looking slightly confused

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Gabriella replied still laughing a little.

The next day Gabriella was up ten minutes later than usual but still wasn't late for school, Sharpay picked her up again with Ryan and his girlfriend She sat in the car silent but when they arrived at school Ryan broke her silence.

"Listen, Gabs-" Ryan said sounding slightly nervous

"Oh don't Gabs me you are a jerk Ryan I don't know how things work properly here but you are just plain scum break up with your girl kiss another fight for her then back with the other that is just sick so just never talk to me again!" she stormed back shocking everyone around her then she strutted inside the building with Sharpay and Taylor following her.

"Hey"

Gabriella was greeted at her locker by Dylan that put a CD in her face,

"Oh my god you got it thank you" Gabriella said a little excited then hugged him it was something like you'd see in a movie in slow motion when something good happens the hug, the first hug between two people that meant something. But did it mean anything or was it a friendly hug. Gabriella pulled away from the hug and kissed Dylan softly on cheek then went back to standing normally. This left Sharpay, Taylor and Dylan gobsmacked.

"Your Welcome" Dylan replied managing to bring a smile on his face "Hey meet me here at three and i'll give you a ride home then to work?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Oh no that means you won't come" Dylan said joking

"Oh I unpromise then" Gabriella replied laughing

"I'll see you then if not before then" after an awkward silence Dylan left with a smile on his face toucing his cheek but his bliss was soon stopped by Troy

"Hey man are you trying to steal my girl?" he said pushing Dylan against the locker, Dylan pushed back

"She's not your girl dude and we're just friends"

"Yeah a kiss makes you just friends huh?"

"Man, you wouldn't know c'mon have you ever been friends with a girl properly and i'm not talking the one's you've slept with?" there was a silence "Guess not, so don't judge me with who I talk to" Dylan walked off.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked.

"Wait I've been here a few days you've been here a few years and you still don't know the other Bolton?" Gabriella replied surprised

"Wait he's the other Bolton since when did Troy have a brother I knew he had a sister but since when did he have a brother?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Erm, since like four minutes after he was born"

"THEY'RE TWINS??" Taylor and Sharpay screamed making a few heads turn.

"Yes but Dylan spends his time listening to One Republic in a classroom instead of being a jock and soon he'll have me joining him" Gabriella smirked

"Oh my god you like the other Bolton?" Sharpay said

"No, he's just my friend"

"Yeah friends kiss eachother huh?" Sharpay asked knowing they didn't

"That's what I said" Troy butted in

"What do you want Bolton number one?"

"Oh i'm number one so i'm special?"

"No, you're oldest" Gabriella started walking with Troy by her side but Sharpay and Taylor walked off beacause seriously they were scared of Troy.

"So, my brother said you like one Republic I love them!"

"Really?, What's your favourite song?" Gabriella asked knowing he was lying

"I like them all"

"Album?"

"Dreaming Out Loud" Troy said without hesitation

"Wow, you do like them I thought you were lying?"

"Now would I lie to you?"

"Yes"

"Hey I was actually wondering if you'd come with me to the movies on Saturday?" Troy said changing the subject

"No" Gabriella said confidently

"C'mon I'll buy you anything you want from my mom's craftservice afterwards"

"Isn't craftservice free?"

"Great I knew you'd say yes" Troy said running backwards down the hallway "See you at seven on Saturday" he was gone

"What?" she mumbled to herself slightly confused

At lunch Gabriella didn't get any food she went straight to a maths classroom in which Dylan and another face were, Gabriella walked in the two faces met her, two sets of identical blue eyes.

"Yeah and now me and my girlfriend are going to lunch so have fun" Troy said to Dylan grabbing Gabriella's arm

"What,wait" Gabriella said being dragged out she stopped when she saw the hurt in Dylan's eyes she said she'd be with him at lunch so they could talk about stuff like music, films and books.

Once out the classroom Gabriella pulled away from TRoy who looked at her confused

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yeah my brother's a control freak he'd kidnap you if I didn't say that"

"NO TROY YOU'RE THE CONTROL FREAK, YOU THINK YOU'LL GET ANY GIRL YOU WANT LIKE THAT BUT I KNOW YOUR SECRETS TROY AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME LIVE MY LIFE I WILL MAKE YOUR'S A LIVING HELL!"

"You know you want me"

Gabriella got up close to Troy's face and said "Yeah I want you dead!"

Before Gabriella pulled away Troy moved his head slightly to her side and kissed her full smack on the lips, she was about to pull away but she couldn't it was like he was holding her but his hands were on her near her waist, eventually she pulled back because she saw Dylan out the corner of her eye. She felt bad Dylan looked as if he were going to cry, but what was worse she wanted to kiss Dylan too. Could it be? Was Gabriella falling for both Boltons?

* * *

So ten more reviews so it'll be erm 47 reviews or more and tell me some ideas please thats why ive took so long with it besides my dancing i sit down wen im not dancing open word go to type and cnt think lol so ideas welcome


	5. Because You Live!

Dylan turned around and walked back in to the classroom, Gabriella looked at Troy then ran after Dylan

"Dylan wait!" she shouted, as they both went into the room a bunch of Dylan's papers fell from the table, they both rushed to get them. A certain piece of paper caught Gabriella's eye as she read:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

"This is-" Gabriella coudn't think of what to call it as she put the rest of the papers on the table, "Beautiful" she finally got out.

"Yeah well I guess you could say it's about it the first verse was before you." Dylan told her and sat down.

Gabriella sat down beside him "Do you think your confident?"

"No,yes, I don't know why?"

"Because you are, you write songs and aren't afraid to say what they're about especially when it's about a girl"

"That's why I wrote it, because you live you give me confidence you know? I've never felt that way before and then you do it you go and fall for the other Bolton"

"Listen, i'm not giving Troy the satisfaction of me and i'm not giving you it either because then it's not fair on him because we kissed so .."

"I get it, it's not fair and you're doing the right thing"

"Yes, but it's not entirely fair yet" Gabriella stood up and leant over Dylan, she let her lips touch his and they kissed, sparks flew, the wedding was arranged and they had two children, then lived happily ever after, the end.

If only it was that easy, however it got more complicated, they kissed for about two three minutes then were interuppted by Troy walking in

"Hey get away from her!" Troy shouted grabbing Gabriella away from Dylan "She's my girl man back off"

"She's not your girl for a start bro' " Dylan felt a burst of confidence from that kiss

"Yeah she is we kissed that means something"

"Me and Dylan kissed too you know" Gabriella butted in

"Yes but you're my girl"

"i'm noones girl..because i live" Gabriella left the room and wasn't expecting the next thing she saw

"JENNY?!" Gabriella coudn't believe it, her best friend from her life in England was here in East High, she was the biggest fan of peaceful things like music and pictures of hearts and One Republic, she was the biggest One Republic fan ever. _Wait a minute_ Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella oh my god it's been so long" Jenny said as she hugged Gabriella, who pulled away really quit and dragged Jenny into the room Troy and Dylan were in

"Jenny?"

"Dylan?"

"Wait you know eachother?" Gabriella was confused and by the look on Troy's face so was he.

"Yes, we umm met on the internet-" before Dylan could finish his sentance Jenny kissed him. Before it got any further Gabriella dragged Troy out of the room.

"Hey now that isn't fair we both kissed you and she was hot" Troy said cheekily when Gabriella pushed him against a locker.

"I need another boy to kiss" Gabriella came out with not thinking.

Then Troy gave her her wish, he was a boy so he kissed her, Gabriella couldn' pull back she didn't want to, Dylan's kiss had sparks but Troy's were addictive, she woundered if every girl that kissed him felt like that or if it was a once in a lifetime thing?

Troy pulled back first this time and pulled Gabriella closer to him. GAbriella was about to hug him but foretunetly the bell rang, she saw Dylan and Jenny walking out the front doors of the school and jocks gathering round Troy who looked at Gsbriella with that glint in his eyes not the sexy one the sweet caring one. Gabriella haphysics Troy was d Physics and Troy had that too but Troy walked with his jocks and Gabriella walked with Sharpay and Taylor. In Physics Troy was getting told off over and over again by Miss Kells the teacher, he was making sexy comments about Gabriella outloud and swearing.

"So the force of friction acts with what anyone?"

"Gabriella's butt when i'm on her" everyone started laughing and Gabriella sat with a smirk on her face with people looking at her.

"Troy I swear one last time and you're out this classroom" Miss Kells said very annoyed at him.

"Can she come with me?" everyone started laughing again it was amusing for them compared t othe usual boring school, jocks made things funny.

"OK Troy get out, go to the princapals office" Troy stood up and walked out, all the jocks started clapping and cheering.

"BOYS CALM IT!" Miss Kells said then the boys shut up.

After that class it was the last class of the day and it flew by quickly suprisingly without Troy everyone asumed he was still in the princapals office, but that was far from the truth. He had already been home and now was at Bolton Sports talking to his dad

"Why are you back early?" Jack asked as Troy sat down infront of the desk, just them Lucille walked in

"Troy Alexander Bolton. I am not happy!" she shouted "And where's Dylan?"

"I'm here" Dylan walked in the room

"Ok, both of you I don't know where to start, Troy making sexual comments in class then arguing with the princapal, who had to send you home, then Dylan cutting both your classes, at least Troy went to his!" Lucille wasn't happy at either of her sons at the moment. But Chelsea walked in, she'd heard it all "Mom, it doesn't matter, the sun makes them play like dogs in a prk getting a knife and killing them only makes blood on the grass thats hard to pick up" It was a very demonish comment but it did mean something if she told them off the arguments will be hard to go away.

"Chelsea maybe you should see a counciller" Dylan said freaked out

"Or god" Troy said then started laughing at his own joke which noone else laughed at.

"Gods dark side is my commander" Chelsea said in a dark voice walking towrds Troy.

"Damn, shes gonna kill me" Troy said amusing himself

"You can only kill yourself, you desreve everything you get"

"Mom tell her to back off" Troy was slightly scared of his sister when she was like that.

"Sweetie go get something to eat."

"Ok, but he will get his time" she said walking out

"Mom can you not like take her to a doctor?" Troy mentioned

"No, now both of you listen, you are both grounded for a week as of now!"

"Whoa mom I have a date with Jenny tomorrow"

"And I have a one with Gabriella"

"Since when were you seeing her?" Dylan asked confused

"Since about five minutes after you started seeing Jenny"

"Well either way cancel you are not leaving this building tomorrow, i'll have the security on full" she said walking out the room

"Dad" they both said

"I'll see what I can do" he said then went back to the computer.

"Lucky you, you can see Gabriella at work I can't see Jenny" Dylan was quite upset.

"Call her and tell her to come" Troy said walking out

Ten minutes later it was four and Gabriella arrived Lucille told her to start unpacking some boxes and putting the things on the selves so she started. Troy helped her with some heavy things and on her break something surprising happened. They walked through the dance studios and saw that they were practically empty.

"So about that dance?" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's waist.

Gabriella felt like teasing him so moved his arm "Who said you'd get it?"

"Well we are together"

"Who said we were together?"

"We kissed?" TRoy thought she was actually being serious.

"So if i went out with everyone I kissed i'd have broke a record"

"Fine so the date tomorrow's off anyway" Troy said walking out the studio

Gabriella relised what she'd done and ran after him, wrapped her arms round his neck from the back and kissed his neck, Troy was surprised, one that GAbriella wasn't serious and two that he felt his knees go weak and a funny feeling in his stomach when she kissed his neck. It wasn't all rough that the girls were usually like to him, it was soft and tender. he turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes, she felt exactly like he did. They both felt special and wanted and maybe for the firdt time loved.

Troy broke the still silence by kissng GAbriella on the lips softly and tenderly. The moment couldn't be stopped it was like fireworks, they both loved it and even after Gabriella's break was over they were still kissing but now they were on the sofa in the studio making out Gabriella on Troy.

About an hour after gabriella's shift was supposed to end they were found.

"There you two are, GAbriella your mom's waiting for you outside you." Lucille said, she didn't like complaining to staff that just started and were her friends or friends kids like Gabriella was.

"Gabriella pulled back from Troy and stood up, she straightened herself up and said "I'll see tomorrow Troy at seven, bye"

"So you didn't say yu were grounded?" Lucille asked her son who was flat out on the sofa

"No, i couldn't"

"Well maybe i'll let you go tomorrow" Lucille said then left the studio.

* * *

ok so ideas welcome need 10 reviews so itll be 60

nd song is because you live by jesse mccartney


	6. Clueless

* * *

Troy shot up and ran after his mom "Wait, mom you can't just leave after you said you might let me go MOM!" he gave up after she was well out of sight then decided to go and see what Dylan was up too. Somehow he built up his relationship with him probably because of Gabriella but still.

"Hey man what you doing?" he asked Dylan walking into his room.

"Nothing just thinking of how to persuade mom to let me go out on Saturday"

"You and me both dude"

"How long do you think she'll last for?"

"I don't know, she could last for two ays or two weeks it's mom"

"BOYS" Lucille shouted up the swivel stairs from the lounge of the staff floor to the living area upstairs for the Bolton family.

The boys rushed down the stairs.

"Yeah?" they both said in unison

"I'm going out with Gabriella's mom and your dad's going out with some friends the shop and gym are closed do you think you could look after Chelsea?"

They looked at eachother then Chelsea made an appearance

"I hear my name being said in the presance of two dogs and a dropped knife." She said in all black make up and clothes she was getting really freaky lately freaker than usual.

"What the fuck?" Troy said without thinking.

"Hey lauguage please and will you look after her?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison again both desperate to go out tomorrow..

"Good okayy i'll see you later bye" and with that she left.

As soon as Lucille left Chelsea gave an evil smirk towards the boys and said in her dark tone "I feel we will have fun."

"I'll call Gabriella" Troy said to Dylan and darted back up the stairs.

Within twenty minutes Gabriella and Jenny were both there.

"So what does she like?" Jenny asked curious because she hadn't met Chelsea yet.

"Gothic dark emo thinks and I swear any day now she's gonna pull a knife out and kill us" Dylan replied with a slight bit of a scared tone.

"Aww she's not bad Dylan I think deep down she's sweet" Gabriella said knowing the real sentance was far from that.

All four of them were standing outside Chelsea's door it was black with splashs of red on it that had also splatted on the walls.

"Whoa" Jenny said pretty terrified.

"Yeah maybe we should leave her she's not doing any harm right?" Gabriella was also scared.

"Exactly!" Troy said dragging Gabriella towards his room. He opened the door pulled her in and let go of her hand and he thought she would fly straight onto the bed but he was wrong, she was standing infront of him.

"How did you not land on the bed?" Troy asked confused.

"I'm a dancer I have good reflex's, you don't know how many times I was running in a dance and went ot fast and had to stop."

"Damnit"

"Damnit what?" she asked knowing he was trying to get her on the bed for a make-out session.

"Nothing, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Okayy let's see what you got"

"The DVD's are over-"

He was cut off by her lips.

"I meant at kissing" she smirked and kissed him again.

"Oh..well..that..makes..sense." he was gobsmacked or more like lipsmackd in this case.

By the time Lucille got back everyone was asleep and Jenny had left GAbriella however was cuddled up with Troy both asleep with Chuckies Bride still playing

"I better call her mom" Lucille said to herself and called Maria, that said she could stay the night.

The next day was Saturday and everyone woke up quite early exept Troyella(YESSSS!!) they weren't awake until 12:45 an hour into Gabriella's shift but noone minded she didn't even need to be there, she was only hired because GAbriella's mom happened to mention it.

Troy woke up first. He stared upward and for a second forgot he had a brown-haired beauty in his arms.

"Gabriella??" Troy whispered staring at her sleep "Babe you need to wake up"

"I will when you kiss me." She mumbled.2

Troy leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek "You'll have to get up before you get anymore" Troy stood up and looked at Gebriella lying there rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. THen his mom walked in the room.

"Ah I see you are awake now anyway Dylan's went out with Jenny and Jack said you don't need to work today but i need to talk to you a second."

Gabriella got up and walked outside the room with Lucille.

"Okayy Gabriella I know you're dating Troy and you're not exactly doing your job-"

"I know i'm sorry but me and him just-"

"I know you get carried away it's fine so I wanna offer you a new job well Jack does but anyway, be Troy's manager?"

"What?" Gabriella was extremely confused, she couldn't be a manger.

"You don't need to do any buisness stuff or anything just like make sure he's doing the right thing and be with him all the time."

"Ummm Okayy" I guess the idea of being incharge of Troy grew on her because she ran back in his room and said "GEt dressed you have a photoshoot for the store in an hour"

"What how do you know?"

"I'm your manager so hurry up I need to go get closes and a shower"

"Well you go get yours and i'll get mine and you come back here okayy?"

"Okayy i'll be back soon" She kissed his cheek and left to get changed and have a shower.

The photoshoot was absoulutely terrible, the photographer was shouting at Troy alot and Gabriella confronted him so then troy had to hold a thing in the air, it was really heavy and it fell and Troy broke his wrist. Gabriella thought, his dad was his manager before how would he have handled that? Would it have gotten that bad? She didn't have a clue at all She was clueless!

* * *

okayy so 10 reviews to continue so 72 or more

xoxo

amanda


	7. Get Away With This!

So i thought of ideas so no hiatus no more D

Gabriella lay in Troy's arms the day after the photo shoot, she was gently dozing off and kept cautiously opening her eyes. For some reason Troy's room reminded her of her dad. And every time she opened her eyes she'd see her dad standing in front her picking up the pigskin football and throwing it to her. They'd used to toss the ball to each other. Her, her dad and older brother. It was those times when Gabriella's mom was always at work. Fortunately her dad only worked at nights. But she knew her mom worked in an office she didn't know what her dad worked as. She'd see him dress up in his suit and gel his hair up. Him and her mother never talked much. Her mother never talked to her brother much either. She'd always tried to communicate with Gabriella but she was always more interested in her dad.

Gabriella slowly closed her eyes then quickly opened them back up, however this time she didn't see her dad throwing a football. She saw her brother, staring at her. With such an evil smirk it could kill. Then her da crept up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and smirked with him. She jumped up which startled Troy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked concerned and scared as to why she'd just nearly scared the life out of him.

"N-nothing." she panted trying to catch her breath.

"There's something wrong, i can tell now spill." he demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do, i hate that, I HATE IT!" she complained nearly crying.

Hey c'mon what's going on?" he said bringing her into a hug.

"I want my dad." she cried into his chest.

Troy sighed and kissed her head. "Babe he's gone, he's been gone for awhile c'mon you know that." he comforted.

"He's not he's alive, he never died, he's always been alive. He's just a big cheat." she sobbed.

"What do you mean, you told everyone he died, even Crystal said that."

"Because my mom told her mom that Liam and my dad died in a car crash."

"Who's Liam?"

"My brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"What happened how come you've came this far without them but want them now?"

"This room, the red, white, black. The basketballs, footballs, baseballs. And the "I Like To Play Games." poster on you're wall.. It's just identical."

"To what?"

"The boys lounge."

"What boys lounge?"

"In the back of...there."

"Where's there? C'mon Gabby give me answers." he begged rubbing her shoulders.

"You want the whole story?" she asked trails of black running down her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Ever since i could remember i've been so close to my dad. Everyday i'd come in from school and he'd be there, me him and my brother were so close. My mom was always at work when i was at home. And if she was home her and my dad rarely talked. They'd just always argue whether it be about me or Liam or Money or jobs it'd just be argue argue argue. My mom always tried to talk to me all the time but i never listened. I was always a daddy's girl. Then when i turned 15, it started." she paused.

"What started?" he asked with fear of what she was going to say showing in his eyes.

"The job thing."

"..." Troy was breathing deeply waiting for her to continue.

"I finally found out what his job was. I'd always see him put on his suit pick up his briefcase and as he'd walk out the door he'd say baby go to bed and he'd kiss me and walk out with my brother. So when i was 15, he called a family meeting. And i was sitting in between him and Liam, my mom on the other side. And he goes "Ella baby i think it's time for you to come into the family business." And i never knew we had a family business. I asked him what it was and he said i'd find out that night."

"Go on." Troy encouraged her, wanting to know more.

"So that night me him and my brother drive to this club in the middle of town called _Gossip. _I'd heard about so much at school. You know loads of boys would get fake ID's and get into it. It was a strip club. Next thing i know he's throwing this laced lingerie set at me and telling me to change. Then my moms car pulled up beside us. My dad and Liam went in and i just broke down in my mom's arms. How could someone i was so close to break my heart and just use me to get money."

"Did you're mom not do anything?"

"She tried she really did, but you know all the arguments, they were more than shouting, there was blood. She was scared of him. So i ended up on stage in that club. And my dad and brother swore, they swore to me they wouldn't watch. I mean how wierd would it be to have you're own dad and brother watch you in a strip club? So i'm up on stage dancing, there's guys, sweating guys, old guys. Half of them had to be married, they were all unshaven and disgusting. So i try not to look at them. I looked into the corner of the bar and i see them looking at me with smirks on there faces. They swore they wouldn't look. THEY SWORE!" she cried breaking down at the last part.

Troy caught her and held her, soothing her, telling her it was all alright. Eventually when she'd calmed down he'd spoke again, "So what happened after that?"

"Me and my dad had this huge fight and he offered me money, clothes, a car. Everything a girl could want. And when i refused everything he hit me, his hand touched me face in a non-loving way." She sobbed pushing a piece of hair behind her ear revealing a scar.

"Did he do that?" Troy stupidly asked gently grazing the back of his hand over it making Gabriella squint in pain. "What happened after he hit you?"

"Well i got scared so i started working in that club. For awhile. Seducing them, those dirty old men. But more trouble came. I got into a serious relationship with a guy from my school, i thought i could trust him so i told him about everything. And he went to the police. We got past it, we said i never worked there, he'd never hit me, he'd never once touched me."

"Did you say anything?"

"No, after the police were far gone we had another fight. I told him i wasn't gonna work there anymore. He called me useless, a piece of junk, the only thing i was good for was sex, lap dances, seducing people. He said i'd never get a job other than the one at the club. That's when the job thing started. Everywhere i went i'd get a job get sick of it, quit and he'd show up begging me to go back. Telling me it was the only thing i had, so everywhere was the same me and my mom would pack up, drive away and it would happen again."

"So why do you want your dad now? After everything why?" Troy asked amazed to the fact all of that could of happened to her.

"Because i usually quit the job by now."

"So quit." Troy told her.

"No why i'm your manager, i want this job it's my last chance to prove i can be something. And i really need you to help me."

"Ok." he smiled and kissed her head gently.

The next day it was Monday morning. Gabriella was already up at 6:30 am. Undressed in the kitchen drinking a coffee. God knows where her mother was. When she'd arrived back home from Troy's last night there was a note on the fridge saying she was working late and wouldn't be back until the next day. Yeah really working late. To be completely honest her mom, Maria Montez was much worse than her dad, Brian Montez for sex. Yeah sure her dad owned a strip club and got his 15 year old daughter to work there, but during all the time Gabriella wasn't that close to her mom, she still was fully aware of all the men she was fucking behind her fathers back.

It eventually reached 7am and Gabriella had just finished her now cold coffee. Maria Montez had just made an appearance too. But not on her own. With a Mr Jack Bolton. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and they were kissing, making out.

"Oh my fucking god." Gabriella mumbled seeing the two.

Maria dropped down from Jack's grip and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella honey, i'd thought you'd be in bed still." Maria told her ashamed of herself.

"What and you thought you could just sneak my boyfriends dad in the bedroom while i was still asleep." she shouted "You're a fucking hypocrite you know that, telling me never to cheat never be like dad, what the ell are you doing? With him of all people." she screamed at them.

"Ga-" Maria tried to get out but was cut off.

"Don't think your getting away with this." she spat and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Ok so 10 reviews + **

**So i have 87**

**I'm sorry its short but the next one will be longer, much longer**


	8. Police!

So the next few days past and Gabriella was desperately trying to avoid Troy. She'd bumped into him a few times in school and because she wasn't working on the shop floor any more she didn't have to worry about then. in school it wasn't that bad they only sat next to each other in social studies and Troy could only come up to her gym if the boys and girls were together.

She did feel guilty though. Troy had done nothing wrong to her or basically anyone. All in all he was trying to help her make something of herself and he was getting pushed up. They were supposed to be going out, boyfriend, girlfriend, tell each other everything. But this thing was something Gabriella couldn't tell Troy, if she was with him too long and she looked into his eyes all she could she was hurt after she told him. She imagined it when she talks to him even about the happiest thing ever all she could see in her mind was the hurt in his eyes after he found out his dad was cheating on his mom with her mom. Nothing made any sense any more to her, after that first encounter with her mom and Troy's dad it all confused her. Her mom, her boyfriends dad, her boss. She couldn't get it straight. But eventually it had to come out and she didn't want to be the one to spill it.

Gabriella was walking into the gym in search of her make up bag, last time she saw it it was in the gym whilst Sharpay was searching through it. She walked in looked the bleachers up and down and she saw it, he little blue and pink make up bag on the back row in the corner. She sighed and started to make her way up the stairs slowly, she didn't mind being late for social studies. She didn't want to sit with Troy.

"Hey." A voice spoke simply but loudly as she was half way up the stairs, she slowly turned her head and was stunned.

"What are you doing here?" she shivered as she looked at the person in front of her.

"What, can't a brother come and see his little sister every once in a while?" he questioned with an evil sparkle in his eye.

"Liam, I'm serious why are you here?"

"Like you don't already know." he growled "I usually catch you with people not by yourself, makes it alot easier you know." he smirked.

"Easier for what?" She spoke with an attidude.

"You know what, dad's on his way here now." he replied back with the same attitude.

"Fuck off with that Liam i'm not going back, i'm making something out of my self this time, i have a good job and everything."

"You, a good job and making something out of yourself, why do i find that hard to believe?" he glared at her.

"Because you never learned to never underestimate a girl, you were always fucking them instead of listening to them."

"I do listen to them." he replied walking up the stairs closer to her.

"Yeah, listen to them scream whilst in the bedroom."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's disgusting."

"You didn't have to get up on that stage that night, it was your choice."

"I got told you weren't watching."

"God what's wrong with that, I've seen mom and dad have sex before." he sighed

"Oh my fucking god, you're fucking perverted and disgusting."

"And mom seeing your boyfriend's dad isn't." he said selfishly in her ear.

"What?" said a confused voice from the corner of the gym.

Gabriella turned and felt like she was going to faint, she saw the crystal clear sky blue eyes emerge from the darkness of the corner of the bleachers.

"Troy..." she tried to speak but nothing was coming out, all she saw was those hurt blue eyes, they were even worse than what she imagined.

"Yeah that's right, my mom and your dad have been having an affair and Gabriella knew about it all along." Liam smirked up at Troy.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Troy spat at Gabriella.

"It was hard Troy how was i supposed to say it?"

"You were supposed to come out and say it, your my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend we're supposed to tell each other everything!" He shouted as he walked in front of Gabriella, he was one step down from her and he whispered "We're supposed to love and trust each other.

Love and trust were two big words for Gabriella, she couldn't handle it. Without a second thought her hands reached Troy's chest and they pushed as her feet ran upwards to the nearest exit. All she heard was a struggled scream, a crack, a bang and nothing but her brothers foot steps.

She didn't care what'd she'd done, event if she'd killed Troy. She knew it was wrong to not care if she'd killed her own boyfriend but she couldn't handle love and trust and she thought Troy knew that.

The door slammed shut and Gabriella slid down it in tears, the mascara sliding down her cheeks and dripping off onto the floor. She thought she didn't care but she did. Not about Troy but her dad and brother coming back. She'd became so used to it but this time she didn't know what was wrong. She sat there for at least an hour crying until a knock on the door startled her. She slowly stood up and looked through the peek hole in the door, there stood two police officers in there black uniforms with the belts full of guns and pepper spray and all sorts.

She quickly wiped the mascara off of her face and looked at her self in the mirror to destroy any evidence that she'd been crying. Then she cautiously opened the door.

"Miss Montez?" One of the officers spoke assuming she was.

"Yes?" she croaked back coughing lightly afterwards.

"Is your mother home or do you have a contact number for her by any chance?" the same officer spoke again.

"My mom?" Gabriella said confused, why did they want her mom wasn't her fault Troy fell her mom had nothing to do with it, before she could even say anything else another police car pulled up beside the previous one. All three figures at the door turned to look as the sergeant officer and another officer came strutting up to the doorway.

"Gabriella Anne Montez?" the sergeant asked to the three people.

"Yeah?" Gabriella spoke slightly scared that he knew her full name.

"Are you aware that a Mr Troy Bolton was pushed down a flight of stairs earlier today?" he asked her.

Gabriella only thought for a split second then spoke again, "No, i haven't saw him all day." she said calmly, almost too calm to believe. This was her boyfriend they were talking about and she was sure they knew that.

"Well according to a Mr Liam Montez you were the one that pushed him."

Gabriella's face turned to a shocked expression, what was she going to do? They knew. Gabriella did the only thing she knew how to do, she didn't know how it was going to help but it was the only thing she could do, all four men standing outside her door looked quite young, the oldest about thirty, the sergeant was supposidly about twenty five. Quite young to be a sergeant Gabriella thought but she had to go for it.

She put on a sexy cat voice and spoke again "Now sergeant, who do you really want to believe that old lie-ing brother of mine, or me little miss innocent Gabriella." she winked.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a compulsive lie-r, he learned from daddy. I learned from mommy, she never lies." Gabriella cooed.

"Well mommy dearest lies to you, she's under suspicion of the theft of one thousand dollars from Mr Bolton's office in Bolton Sports." one of the earlier officers informed her.

So that's why her mom was dating Jack. I guess she did learn from her mom how to flirt, she'd wished she didn't though.

"I guess all we need is daddy dearest and we have a full house huh?" the sergeant spoke and grabbed Gabriella's arm gently but securely, "We need to take you to the station miss."

Gabriella sighed angrily and walked-or got dragged-towards the cars.

Once at the station Gabriella saw her brother and non-surprisingly her father. She let a tear fall to the floor as she thought of what her brother had told the police she'd done. How could her own brother do that to her?

A few hours later Gabriella's mom was found and all 4 members of the Montez family were being interviewed separately. Gabriella and her brother about the stairs incident. Her mom about the theft. And she wasn't really sure why her dad was being interviewed. Yeah, he'd did a lot of things wrong but none the police knew about right?

Liam was the first finished from an interview, followed by his mom, then Gabriella and lastly her dad. They all got a notice to come back the following day. What would that behold?

If you don't mind 10 reviews so i have 104 ;)

And i'm so sorry it's a littlle short, i'm ill :(


	9. Important

**Hi everyone ****J**

**I just wanted to inform you that I've had a bit of time without the internet and I've wrote a whole new story and stuff. The glitch is that its on fiction press not fan fiction.**

**It's about a girl in a mental hospital and about her promiscuous sex life and mind games. You'd probably enjoy it if you like the rest of my stuff. So if you wouldn't mind making a fiction press if you don't already and reviewing the new story please. It's called Bad Romance and I worked so so hard on it.**

**fictionpress .com/~amandapanda****x3**

**fictionpress .com/u/699539**

**Hope you do decide to, I'd majorly appreciate it**

**Love**

**Amanda.**


End file.
